


in which mayuzumi suffers

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Mayuzumi has not asked to be followed by two stupid kouhais. / NijiAkaMayu, Rakuzan!Nijimura agenda.





	1. nobody likes haunted houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=399912#cmt399912)  
> TIME: right before they go in  
> PLACE: haunted house at the school festival

“So. Which one of you wanted to go inside again?”  
  
“Akashi, obviously.”  
  
“Are you saying that you are not interested, Chihiro?”  
  
“I think that haunted houses are overrated and aren't scary.”  
  
“Are you maybe afraid of ghosts?”  
  
Mayuzumi squints at him, displeased but not outright denying his statement, so Nijimura grins and pats him on the back. If one day someone told him in middle school that he'd show such a casual behavior with a senpai, he would have barked out he wasn't Haizaki Shougo.  
  
“Ghosts aren't real,” Mayuzumi grumbles. “And why are you agreeing to go with him?”  
  
“It's fun, grandpa.”  
  
Akashi's lips curve into an easy smile while Mayuzumi rolls his eyes and punches Nijimura in the shoulder. The joke stopped being funny the moment both of them uttered it, and aside from preferring staying inside to read instead of running around like a monkey, he does nothing comparable to a grandpa. Nothing. Akashi is the one with the weird tea fixation.  
  
“I'm sure you will enjoy watching the students trying to scare you,” Akashi comments. “Have you never entered a haunted house before?”  
  
“No, because it's stupid and my class was always the one to organize it. I refused to participate.”  
  
“That does sound like something you'd do.”  
  
Nijimura looks around, noticing that the amount of people waiting in line is increasing. That's probably a good sign, and means that the haunted house is successful—he recognizes some of his classmates and they send him a thumbs-up. Well, they can't not go, now, especially if Mayuzumi is showing so much resistance. He turns back to his two companions.  
  
“I want to see if they'll be able to make us scream in terror.”  
  
“I am curious too,” Akashi agrees. “And I haven't been to a haunted house in a long time.”  
  
Both Nijimura and Akashi look expectantly at Mayuzumi, not exactly giving him a pleading look, but one that conveys enough feelings to let him know they're going to enjoy this a lot. Of course, their enjoyment doesn't equal to Mayzumi's, and that's possibly the shittiest shit ever.  
  
He deeply sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose, thinking he will regret this.  
  
“Don't say I didn't warn you.”  
  
“Ha! That won't happen,” Nijimura snickers. “Hey Akashi, does your phone have a good camera? Mine can't take clear pictures in the dark.”  
  
“We can try, I cannot say for sure.”  
  
Akashi whips out his phone and hands it to a grinning Nijimura. Mayuzumi is very afraid.  
  
“If you want to take pictures of us in that damn haunted house, I'm doing to destroy that phone,” he growls.  
  
Akashi raises an eyebrow.  
  
“I hope you know that this phone is not Shuuzou's.”  
  
Mayuzumi wants to go home.


	2. nobody likes meddlesome kouhais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1641296#cmt1641296)  
>  Most likely to snap from having too many annoying kouhai around: Mayuzumi Chihiro

Mayuzumi Chihiro is someone who is chill, most of the time. He's chill because he doesn't talk to anyone, and therefore doesn't have to deal with their bullshit; he can spend an entire term brooding in his corner and speak only when necessary—his classmates don't really engage with him, after all. He's the chillest of chill people.  
  
However, starting from his second year, every day his patience is going through challenge and obstacles. He thought that being invisible to everyone's eyes would ward off bad luck, but life has other plans stored for him.  
  
“Mayuzumi-senpai, right? Your abilities are incredible! I knew a guy who was like you.”  
  
It's not like Nijimura Shuuzou is loud or obnoxious, he's just extremely persistent and doesn't seem to get a hint when he's told to get lost. No, that's not exactly right either; he perfectly knows his presence isn't wanted but he keeps pushing his luck as if he was immune to whatever misfortune that could happen to him. Mayuzumi is a chill guy, but only if he's left alone.  
  
“Nijimura, you should go practicing with the others,” he says.  
  
“I am, I just wanted to tell you that your strength isn't wasted,” Nijimura replies with what can be considered a polite smirk, which is ridiculous.  
  
Nijimura never goes away. He stays with the other first-years for exercises and team-ups, but once in a while he'd come to chat and share the latest bit of information he got on their teammates, and generally be a weird kouhai who is being too nice or too zealous.  
  
“I'm not your charity case,” Mayuzumi grumbles one day, when Nijimura asks him if he wants to grab a bite after practice.  
  
Nijimura pauses, frowning just a little bit harder than usual, then shrugs. “I guess I'm like that.”  
  
It gets worse.  
  
Third-year Mayuzumi sees with his own two eyes a kid get appointed as captain, and because life doesn't hate him enough, he's  _Nijimura's_  fucking kouhai.  
  
“You'll be useful, Chihiro,” Akashi declares like the emperor he thinks he is.  
  
“Akashi knows what to make of your misdirection,” Nijimura adds, smiling (a relaxed smile, like he's relieved or shit).  
  
“Is it a trend for kouhais to involve themselves in their senpai's problems?”  
  
Nijimura only chuckles, while Akashi doesn't look impressed at all. Well, seems like the new kid is a little less meddlesome. Maybe. That doesn't mean he's off the hook yet, though, since they know each other and Nijimura isn't the kind of person to give up when he still has something to clutch onto—it's easy to tell, even if Mayuzumi doesn't pay much attention.  
  
Akashi's aura screams power but somehow it gets tame whenever he's speaking with them; it sounds absolutely normal in Nijimura's case, but Mayuzumi doesn't recall any instance that gave him a special seat in their new captain's mind.  
  
“You are interesting.”  
  
He shoots him that enigmatic smile of his, all mysterious and content, and Mayuzumi is torn between letting out a string of curses and shaking Akashi to get a proper answer, so he decides to narrow his eyes and let it slide, as usual. Nijimura lightly claps him on the shoulder.  
  
“Don't worry too much, Mayuzumi-senpai. We've got this.”  
  
“Don't get too cocky, Nijimura.”  
  
The laugh he hears is one of the most genuine he's heard—and it catches him off guard, like it wasn't supposed to happen, and it pisses him off even more. Insufferable kouhais.


End file.
